This invention relates to a fuel vaporizer for an internal combustion engine.
A variety of mechanisms and devices have been proposed over the years for the purpose of increasing fuel use efficiency of internal combustion engines. There is still need for significant improvement in this regard. Additionally, the realization of the importance of less exhaust pollution has become a focal point in recent years. Therefore, a technical development which would accomplish significant advancement toward both of these goals would be laudable and welcome.
In prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,398 is disclosed a fuel gasifier which has certain advantages over the prior art. However, it employed an inner chamber where a rich gaseous mixture of fuel and air was created, and a driven propulsion impeller in this chamber which forced the rich mixture into an outer chamber where a lean mixture was created with additional air. The impeller as a moving driven part was an important component.